The adventure of James and Fred
by TeddyLupinLover
Summary: What would happen if James got a hold of the Marauder's Map?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

Authors note- Her is a story all about James and Fred and 4 unexpected people on a talking piece of paper.

This may come as a shock to you or it might not. Either way I don't care. All my life I have been hanging out with my favorite cousin, he's like a brother to me. His name is Fred Weasley. Do you know what I mean? Okay so I guess you really don't care about my life, but right now I am sneaking down a secret corridor that my dad may have walked through when he was at Hogwarts. Cool, huh? So Fred is sitting next to me on a bench right outside of a giant picture of fruit. My Dad once told me if you tickle the pear on a certain picture you will be entering a whole other world full of house-elves and food. Luckily I found the right picture. Yeah! What am I going to do now? Well I don't really now, but I think I might have some butterbeer before going to sleep tonight.

By the way my Dad doesn't know I have this map thingy and he would be really pissed if he found out it was gone. So do me a favor and keep your mouth SHUT when you next talk to him.

This is how I stole it from him, it was Christmas break, and I peeped in Dad and Mum's room. On the floor was a piece parchment. I picked it up and unfolded it. I mean if its Dads then it can't be bad right? So then it said, "The Maurders Map," and in curved righting on the bottom it said this-" Prongs- I deem you worthy of know the secrets to this map." Then it said-" Padfoot- tap on this with your wand and say ' I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' And of course saying that trouble is my middle name I did as I was told by Padfoot- whoever the heck that is.

Then before I tapped the map with my wand it quickly said this-" Moony- After done please say mischief managed."

Then I tapped my wand and.... WOW. The whole thing opened and I saw that it was a map of the school, and not just the school but also its secret corridors. HAHA! This is so amazing, cool! I could go on forever but I'll stop now.

I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw the love of my life's name on the map. She was walking slowly towards the Gryffindor common room, I think. Slowly I tapped my wand and said-"mischief managed!" Then I folded it and put it in my pocket. Next thing I knew I ran downstairs straight into Mum and asked in a superfast voice," Hey Mum can I go to Uncle George's House?"

She looked at me blankly, "Uh... Yes darling you can go, but why?" She asked.

Uh, why do mothers have to be so nosey, "I need to talk to Fred?"

Again Mum looked dumfounded, "Uh...okay, bye."

Then she came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. Why my mum does that to me is a mystery. I mean, really, doesn't she get sick of it?

"Okay, bye Mum!" I said while walking out the door and rubbing my cheek. I walked to Fred's house and said hi to Roxie as she opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

Authors note- Her is a story all about James and Fred and 4 unexpected people on a talking piece of paper.

Chapter 2-

"Hey, Roxie. How are you?" I asked trying to be casual.

"Fine. Dear Freddy is upstairs," she said with a small smile. Wow, that girl really knew me.

"Thanks Roxie." I said and brushed past her, through the open door.

I walked up the stairs to Fred's room and opened the door. Then I shut it quietly, "Hi, Fred."

"Hey," Fred said calmly. "What do you have to show me now?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Uh... Well this might catch your interest." I pulled the Map out of my pocket and showed it to him. I took out my wand and said the nine magic words. Then it opened and I gave it to Fred.

"WOW!" Fred said in a hushed voice falling out of his bed at the same moment. " How did _you_ manage to nick that?"

"Hey, okay now that is an insult to me! How could my best friend say that to my face?"

" Cause I _am_ your best friend. Idiot," said Fred while scanning the map with his eyes. " So, uh, how_ did_ you manage to get this?"

"Well it was really easy. I just nicked it from Dad," I said quickly. Fred turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"You did what!"

"Uh, did you not here me? I said I-" Then Fred cut me off.

"I heard you but, why? If your dad had it that would mean it is some type of valuable object!" Fred started to read the first page. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map." Then Fred said to me, "Is this a map of Hogwarts, because I can see the names of teachers and students, _and_ where they are walking?"

I went off into a detailed version of what happened and told him what the names said and then nonchalantly I added, "You know, Padfoot it a cool nickname, I think it might catch on if you call me it…"

"Okay fine. Jam- _Padfoot," _He quickly said with a look at my face. "We are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow so just keep it in a safe place and then let's see if we can do some real mischief. Sound good?"

I nodded, "If I have a nickname you need to have a nickname too," I whined.

"Fine I'll go with Prongs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why, is there a problem?"

"Nope."

"I don't believe you! Do you want two nicknames or something?"

"No! I was just wondering, could you choose Moony," I said.

"No way am I going to be Moony…. That name should be for Teddy." Oh, I forgot when Teddy comes over to our house we always tell him what we were planning next. The only problem was that he did not go to school with us so he could not help do things there.

"James, let's not get too carried away, okay? I mean this map could be dangerous," Fred said in his worried voice.

"Oh come off it. We will be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Whatever you say _Padfoot_."

Teddy Lupin Lover- Yes! Second chapter finally finished now the real problems are going to start when they get back to Hogwarts. Ha, that reminds me of the song in the Harry Potter Musical thing. Sorry I have not updated in a while. Just thought no one was reading this… But if you are, can you tell me if you have heard of Big Time Rush ( A boy band kind of thing)?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

Authors note- Her is a story all about James and Fred and 4 unexpected people on a talking piece of paper.

Chapter 3-

"James Sirius Potter!" that is what I woke up to. I think that is the only reason for middle names, to know when you are in serious trouble.

I got out of bed and quickly threw in all of my clothes, books, and _special_ objects into my trunk. Then I wore my favorite jeans and a green T-Shirt. Christmas was over and the only special present I got was some weird cloak that my Dad gave me. It had a note on it that said, "James Potter, I hope you use this wisely. Don't go around sneaking away all night and make sure you are wise." I had no idea what it meant, but Dad told me that if I opened it at home Mum would yell at me so I stuffed it in my trunk along with my _Map_.

"James Potter! How many times do I need to call you? Get out of bed now before I send Lily to get you, She thinks you stole her brush and if I agree with here, she will come up there and hurt you," I knew Mum was only joking, but if she let Lily loose I would be dead, not only for stealing her brush (which I did not do) but for all the other things that I stole.

I ran down stairs as fast as I could and walked up to Mum. I planted a soft kiss on her cheek, which was not what I usually do and silently sat at the table.

"Wow, you really want to get back to Hogwarts, huh?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, Because Jamie's got a girlfriend! Jamie's got a girlfriend!" Lily started to sing at the top of her lungs.

I started to turn red when Mum looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "She's just kidding; I do not have a girlfriend." Just then Dad walked into the room and saved me. "James, can I speak to you?"

"Um, sure I guess," I said, Lily started to look at me with wide eyes.

Then she yelled, "Oh-oh. You are in _Trouble_!"

I sent her a glare that made her stop immediately. Then I started to get worried. Did Dad know I stole Lily's box of stuff and things (no seriously it was called "Lily's Box of Stuff and Things, at least that's what she wrote on it) or yelled at Albus when he caught me staring at Savannah Jordan(that's the girl I am in love with)?

"James Sirius Potter," Dad started in a stern but casual voice. "I know you took something from my room yesterday, and I believe I know what it is. I do not want you to get carried away, but let me tell you this. That piece of paper that is in your pocket right now is to be handled with care. If your Mum finds out about this she will skin me alive for letting you use this. It was your grandfather's and I hope you will make great use of. Do not just go around sneaking off at night alone, understand?"

Slowly I nodded. Wow, I got to keep it! Maybe sometimes things don't go as you plan.

_On the train._

I had just finished telling Fred what Dad told me and then Fred asked me a confusing question. "James, what about that _thing_ your Dad gave you for Christmas? Did you ever open it?"

"Huh? Oh, no actually I didn't," I said as soon as it clicked to me what he was talking about. "Come on, let's go find it. It was in my trunk last time I saw it and I know of one person who could help me get it."

We both went out into the hall and looked through each stall. I saw Lily and Hugo and Dominique sitting together, I saw Albus and Rose and Scorpius together, and then I saw the Longbottom kids- Alexander, and the triplets (Jonathan, Brian, and Adam), then I saw Jasmine, Lysander, Katrina, and Savannah. I could not stop looking at Savannah; her long brown/red hair flowing at her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes aching to see beyond, and her cream colored skin that reminded me strangely of the Marauders Map.

Something hit me in my side and I was dazed for a few seconds then I was brought back to earth. "Padfoot? Are you okay?" Fred whispered. Padfoot, that is not my nam-oh. Now I get it.

"Yeah Prongs, I'm fine, thanks. Just kind of got lost in the moment," I explained with I slight nod at Savannah.

"Oh," Fred said knowingly. "So who is that can help us?" Fred asked as we moved on to the next stall.

"Him," I said, pointing to Lorcan Scamander.

"Uh not to sound rude or anything but, why in Merlin's Beard would you need that stuck-up jerk's help?" Fred asked in a tone that made me feel like it would be wrong to talk to him.

"Because, I helped him once from being attacked by a Slytherin in our second year and he said that he would do me a favor anytime. So, I'm going to make him tell us the charm to be invisible. Sound good?"

"Fine I guess, but I'm going to stay out here while you talk to him."

"Prongs," I said in my mock strict voice.

"Padfoot," Fred mimicked in the same tone.

"Fine, whatever," I huffed. I opened the door of the compartment and Lorcan looked surprised to see me.

"James? What are you doing here?" Lorcan asked.

"I was just going to ask you if you know the spell to go unnoticed."

"Oh, uh, move your wand like this," He said with a swish of his wand towards his head. "Then say this."

I replied exactly what he said and then I said thanks and left. I told Fred what to do and then we looked at each other after doing the spell and we could not see anything.

"Yes, it worked!" Fred said. I pulled him towards the end of the corridor and then we passed to where the trunks were. I found my one easy because Dad bewitched it to turn different colours in the dark. I just had to tap it with my wand to turn it off, but then it would turn on again if it was dark. I unlocked the Trunk and there was the package. I took it and then locked my trunk.

Fred and I ran out of that place because it started to give us the creeps. I ran into our compartment and by then the charm had gone away and we could see each other again. The train was slowly nearing Hogwarts so I quickly unpacked the bag. It was just a cloak!

"What! We went through all of that just for a ruddy cloak?" Fred yelled.

I shushed him and put it on. "No way," Fred whispered looking at me with wide eyes.

"Huh?" I asked puzzled.

"Blimey. Look down mate, I cannot even see you!" Fred exclaimed. I looked down and even I couldn't see myself! This was amazing!

"James! Take it off now!" Fred ordered. I did as he said and a second later Molly Weasley said, "Boys. Get your school robes on now! We are almost at Hogwarts!" She shook her head and I rolled my eyes while Fred stuck out his tongue at her.

"I saw that!" Molly yelled and walked away.

"Okay Fred. Let's get ready to go to school!" I said in my annoying Lily voice. Fred started to laugh and then I noticed a girl standing at the door of the compartment. She was as red as an apple and had a furious look on her face.

"Oh Merlin. Lily, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to check on my favorite brother," she said in such a sweet voice that the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand.

"Hello Lily!" Fred said cheerfully, still trying not to laugh as hard as he was before.

"Hi Freddy," Lily replied in the same tone of delight. I got up and pushed Lily towards her compartment.

"I am so not done with you Jamie," she said in that same sweet-cold voice.

"_Bye_," I said to get her to leave. Then she stuck her tongue out at me and walked away. When I turned back Fred was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. "Oh, Shut up." I turned and put on my school robes.

Teddy Lupin Lover- Yay! Third chapter finished. I was going to make them go to Hogwarts this one but I postponed it and made them go on the train ride anyways. I'll explain my family tree of the Harry Potter World now- here you go:

**Bill and Fleur- Victorie, Louise, Dominique**

**Remus and Tonks- TEDDY… as you know I love him and Sirius ha!**

**George and Angelina- Fred +Roxanne (+ means there twins)**

**Percy and Audrey- Molly, Lucy**

**Ron and Hermione- Hugo, Rose**

**Harry and Ginny- James, Albus, Lily**

**Draco and Astoria- Scorpius**

**Luna and Rolf- Lorcan +Lysander, Jasmine**

**Neville and Hannah (Abbott) - Alexander, Jonathan +Brian +Adam**

**Oliver and Alicia (Spinnet) - Eric, Teresa**

**Lee and Katie (Bell) – Katrina, Savannah**

**Dudley and Lavender (only because I do not like her) – Daisy**

**Michael (Connor) and Cho- Christian, Salina**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

Authors note- Her is a story all about James and Fred and 4 unexpected people on a talking piece of paper.

Chapter 4-

We were out of the train soon after we snuck out to get the cloak. The Marauder's Map was still in my pocket and I was just about to climb into the one of the carriages when Katrina and Savannah yelled my name. I blushed and fell out of the carriage.

"Hi," I said weakly. Savannah offered me her hand I think I turned a deeper shade of red. I felt an electric shock run through my hands as I touched Savannah. She must have felt it too because after she helped pull me up he stared at her hand.

"Do you have room for two more?" Savannah asked when she looked away from her hand and at me.

"Um… Yes," I said shaking my head lightly. My hand flew up to my hair unconsciously. This made it even messier, but I have never done that before so I felt kind of funny. It was like something deep within me was controlling my hand every time I saw Savannah.

We all got on the carriage and there was a short silence. Then to break the quiet I looked at the Jordan sisters' and said, "So, uh, how was your Christmas?"

Then Katrina and Savannah both went off into a full on explanation of how their mum yelled at them for waking up so late on Christmas day, then how their dad made them bake a fruit cake, and how their parents were all lovey-dovey, because they are going to have another brother or sister in the next month or so. Fred and I listened carefully and I noticed that was slightly leaning toward Katrina.

"Blimey!" I said as soon as they finished. "You must have had a hectic Christmas."

"No, I mean not really," Savannah said to me. "Dad is always like that. The whole new family member is driving me insane though; because I know when we go back we are going to have to take care of the baby most of the day. Dad has to work for the Ministry and Mum says that she needs some type of job to be able to care for three children. So, well I guess that's that."

"Well my Christmas was not at all as special as yours. My sister was making me go bullocks. She kept on throwing her things at me then she would go down stairs and yell at my Mum that I stole all her things. Then Mum would yell at me blah, blah, blah. I never have a great Christmas at home, but there family and I guess it's alright to hang out with them together once in awhile."

"How about you Fred, did you have a good Christmas?" Katrina said looking at Fred. I saw him blush slightly.

"Yeah, it was alright in no way is it as interesting as yours but it was alright," He said giving me a sly look. I knew he was thinking of the Map.

As soon as Fred looked away the carriage stopped and we got out. Fred and I got out first and offered our hands to both the ladies. My hand tingled again at the touch with Savannah, and as I let go of her my other hand flew up to my hair.

We walked inside, and walked into the Great Hall. I sat down at the Gryffindor table and Fred sat next to me. Right across from sat the two sisters. I looked toward the head table and saw all the professors. All the way at the left sat Professor Longbottom, next Professor Patil, then Professor Brown, Headmaster Scamander, Professor Weasley ( Charlie), Professor Bones, Professor Parkinson, and Professor Crabbe. Out of all of the Professors, Uncle Charlie was the oldest, Crabbe was the most idiotic, Parkinson was the most meanest, Brown was the weirdest, and Bones was the most nervous one. Together they were all right but if Fred and I messed up one thing we had detention forever, unless it was Uncle Charlie or Professor Longbottom that found us.

I swallowed a piece of custard pie in one bite and took a swig of pumpkin juice before I looked up. I saw Savannah eating slowly, the ceiling looked just like the bright sky outside, and the rays of sunlight were right behind her. It looked as if she was some type of angle with her hair glowing. I looked in her eyes and I saw that they had slight gold streaks in them. She was beautiful.

"James, is something wrong?" she asked me.

I just shook my head and continued to stare. "James?" she asked again.

Well what did I have to lose, I thought, "You look beautiful," I sighed.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked away blushing.

"Mate, I think you got to her finally," Fred said with a smack on the back. I think I felt myself flying. I was finally catching up to Savannah, and this was way ahead of my plan to woo her in our sixth year. I already had her blushing in our fourth!

The feast was over and as soon and Headmaster said we could leave, Savannah grabbed Katrina's hand and they ran off giggling. Fred and I slowly got up and walked toward the Gryffindor Common Room. We both had huge goofy smiles on our faces.

When we were in our room I said to Fred, "Prongs, I think you love Katrina."

Fred turned red, "Do not!"

"Do too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nope, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Then why are you denying it?"

"Shoot," Fred whispered. "Fine I do like her, a lot. She's just so perfect." He said with a sigh.

"I know buddy. Trust me, I know," I sighed and flopped on my bed. "Tomorrow will be a good day. I just know it." And with that I took out my Map and went to sleep.

Teddy Lupin Lover- Okay well this chapter was very weird. I know they didn't use the map but they will in the next chapter hopefully!


End file.
